1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engraving and marking device particularly for machine tools and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various machines, such as for example punching machines, perforating machines, sawing machines, shears and others, are known which are used to machine at preset positions elongated, bodies such as beams, corner members, profiled members, tubular members, flat members and the like.
In particular, these machines are provided with devices suitable to feed or convey longitudinally the elongated bodies toward the position for machining, which is to be performed precisely at specific points of the bodies.
For this purpose, the conveyance devices are provided with a means which performs the function of measuring the stroke or the length of the conveyance of the elongated body at the end of which it is necessary to perform the intended machining.
Once all the required machining operations have been performed, the part is ready for marking, which is traditionally performed by hand.
Marking consists in providing markings and any other indication required for the subsequent installation of the part.
Machines are commercially available which are capable of performing certain limited engraving operations on the piece, such as marking machines, which are capable of stamping, for example, a code on a beam. However, a single marking machine is unable to engrave both on the web and on the legs of the beam and therefore cannot be used to perform complete marking operations.
Automatic devices are also known which are capable of producing point-by-point markings on pieces, but even these devices offer a very limited range of possibilities and cannot completely replace traditional manual marking,
US2004/0060180-A1 discloses a spring-loaded engraving tool-holder held in an endmill toolholder and placed into the spindle of a standard numerical control milling type machine.
The toolholder disclosed by US2004/0060180-A1 is able to produce a consistent mark even if the surface of the material is uneven or not parallel to the plane of motion of the machine.
However, if the hardness of the material varies in different locations on the surface, as may happen in some instances, namely on metal beams, girders or struts, the mark produced by such device will not be consistent because in the softer areas the toolbit is driven deeper into the softer surface.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device that can be used in machine tools, for marking or engraving the piece being machined, which overcomes the prior art inconveniences.
An object of the invention is to provide a device that allows to engrave or draw in any portion of the piece with consistency.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device that can be used in any type of machine tool.
A further object is to provide a device that is capable of engraving and marking on any type of material.